The Little Things
by Ronabelles
Summary: the little things, details and memories about Kurt that Blaine absolutely loves. klaine.


A/N: Just some random things I had to write. I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters. If I did, I'd let chris colfer stay forever.

Chapter 1:

_**Kurt's eyes**_

Oh, how Blaine loves Kurt's blue-green eyes. His long lashes are simply adorable. By looking at Kurt's eyes, Blaine could tell exactly how Kurt feels. Confused, happy, furious, sad; Kurt was so adorable that way. Two days ago was Blaine's favourite memory about Kurt's eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt was having the worst day ever. It started in the morning. Right after he entered McKinley High, he was slushied by Karofsky and his friends. He was used to being slushied but his brand new Alexander McQueen ensemble wasn't. He had extra clothes in his locker but what was slushied was his favourite. Kurt stormed to the boy's washroom to change. He was Finn there.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

Kurt glared at him.

"Am I okay? Finn Hudson, do you think I'm okay? My outfit's totally ruined!" Kurt yelled.

"Chill dude, it's just clothes." Finn said, earning another death glare from Kurt.

Finn got frightened and ran out of the room. Kurt washed the slushie off his hair and face. He changed into his 'Likes Boys' shirt and hid it under an expensive looking jacket. He fixed his hair and went to his first class. The teacher got in and instantly announced a pop quiz. Normally, Kurt wouldn't worry about. He kinda studies in advance for his subjects but not last night. He was too exhausted practicing with New Directions for Sectionals so he immediately snoozed off. Kurt stared at his paper.

"Five minutes left." The teacher announced.

Kurt's eyes widened. He immediately scribbled down his guesses and after 5 minutes, the teacher snatched his paper from him. Kurt frowned. He was gonna fail the quiz.

Lunch came and Kurt walked in the cafeteria with Mercedes. Mercedes had tots while Kurt had a sandwich. Kurt texted his boyfriend in Dalton Academy.

_*I miss you baby. I wish you were here. I'm having a rough day. * _

Kurt received a reply as he took a bite from his sandwich

_*Aww, I wish I was there too. Courage , baby. Stay strong, I love you.* _

Kurt smiled and replied _'I love you too'_. Mercedes and Kurt finished their lunch and were walking out of the cafeteria. Karofsky and his friends walked in the cafeteria and saw Kurt. Karofsky pushed him hard and Kurt hit the corner of the table. Kurt winced in pain but couldn't do anything about it. That hit later brought a big ugly black and blue bruise on Kurt's porcelain skin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt walked in the choir room. He took a seat at the second row. Sitting in front of him were Finn and Rachel. To his right were Brittany and Santana and to his left were Puck and Lauren. Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He awfully misses Blaine and being surrounded by lovers only made matters worse. Mr. Schue walked in and started talking about song selections and Rachel was contradicting Mr. Schue with other songs. Thirty minutes later, before the end of their practice, a familiar guy walked in, holding a dozen peach-colored roses. It was Blaine. Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine grinned; he could tell from Kurt's eyes that he was surprised to see Blaine as well as happy and confused as to why he was there.

"Spy!" Rachel blurted out, the New Directions was competing against the Warblers again.

"I'm sorry for barging in but I really wanted to see a certain Kurt Hummel" Blaine said.

Kurt ran to Blaine and hugged him tightly. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek then looked at his eyes.

"You really have beautiful eyes, you know." Blaine complimented.

When glee club finished,m Kurt and Blaine walked to the parking lot, towards Kurt's Navigator. They were going to Lima Bean, their favourite cafe. While Kurt was driving, Blaine was staring at his boyfriend's angelic face. Kurt noticed it.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Kurt asked.

"No, your face is beautiful, most especially your eyes. I love how there's a certain twinkle in it and I know that it's only there when you're with me." Blaine said.

"That's because I only have my eyes on you, love." Kurt told him and winked.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**His unique laugh**_

Blaine loves Kurt's unique laugh. It's genuine and contagious sometimes. He really loved making Kurt laugh. It's like Blaine gets relieved from his stress when he hears it. The last time he was at Kurt's house, he had his fill of Kurt's laugh.

Kurt invited Blaine to his house. Since it was a Saturday and Blaine had nothing to do at home, he agreed. It had been a week since they last saw each other and he was really excited to go to Kurt's. Blaine knocked at the door and it was opened by Carole. She greeted him and let him in. He saw Burt and Finn watching basketball on TV. Being the dapper gentleman that he was, he greeted Burt. Burt smiled at him. Carole offered him some breakfast which he politely refused. Kurt got halfway down the stairs and told Blaine to come up.

"Kurt, keep your door open. No funny business in my house." Burt sternly said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. The two went to Kurt's room. First thing Kurt did was hug Blaine tightly. Blaine kissed Kurt on his lips.

"I missed you." Kurt said.

"I missed you more." Kurt replied as he gave Kurt another kiss.

The kiss was chaste and passionate. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him. Kurt giggled.

"Wait, I'm kinda ticklish there." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt, and then smiled deviously. Kurt's gasped.

"Oh, shoot. I never should've said that." Kurt said.

Blaine took a step forward and Kurt took one back.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, I'm warning you. If you tickle me..." Kurt threatened.

"Are you gonna break up with me if I did?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt replied.

"I won't tickle you." Blaine said, extending his arms, inviting Kurt for a hug.

Kurt was unsure but he hugged his boyfriend anyways. He trusted Blaine.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said.

"I love you, t—aaah!"

Blaine was tickling Kurt and Kurt was laughing so hard.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt cried, trying to catch some air.

But Blaine did not follow and continued to tickle Kurt. Kurt slapped Blaine's hand and made a run for it. Blaine chased Kurt. Kurt ran downstairs, into the living room.

"Daaad! Blaine wants to tickle me. Threaten him or something" Kurt told Burt.

Burt just laughed. Kurt frowned and ran to the kitchen. The two boys were both at the end of the table. Kurt took a step to the left and Blaine imitated him. Kurt was trapped.

"Cut it out Blaine." Kurt ordered.

"No way, babe. I love the way you laugh." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Why was Blaine being so naughty?

"Oh look! A kitty's gonna fall off the tree!" Kurt exclaimed as he pointed out the window.

"Oh no, where?" Blaine asked.

Kurt ran out the kitchen but suddenly stopped.

"You'll never catch me alive." Kurt told him and ran.

Blaine smirked and chased after Kurt. They were running around in circles in the backyard. Finally, Blaine got hold of Kurt's hand. Kurt struggled. Blaine pinned Kurt to the ground. His legs were straddling Kurt's. Blaine started tickling Kurt again.

"Oh Blaine, please stop. I'm going to die any moment due to lack of breath." Kurt said between his laughs.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Your laugh is priceless." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. Blaine lay on the ground beside Kurt. He looked at Kurt and Kurt looked back at him. They both laughed.

End of Chapter

A/N: First chapter is done. I'm looking forward to your reviews. Reviewers get a cookie, okay?


End file.
